Blast sites are areas that can be hazardous to people and equipment due to fly rock or loose rolling rock generated from the blast. Blasts can be triggered by electromagnetic remote units or other instruments that are positioned closer to the blast sites than the human operators of the blast. These instruments can be damaged or destroyed by blast debris.
Protective devices for these instruments are generally designed as box-shaped structures. Box-shaped protective devices must withstand the full downward force of any blast debris. Therefore, there exists a need for a protective device designed to cover and protect instruments in the field that does not necessarily need to withstand the full downward force of blast debris.
In addition, if an electromagnetic unit is covered by a shield, electromagnetic signals may also be shielded and, as a result, these signals may not transmit or be received. Therefore, there further exists a need for a protective device for an electromagnetic field apparatus that allows for the transmission and receipt of electromagnetic signals.